My Forged Life
by ANRangel
Summary: Professor Utonium and Mojo Jojo were arrested for illegal experimentation. They were arrested just two days after the creation of the PPG's and RRB's. The police took the superhuman kids, and stripped them of their powers and memories of their two day birth. Now, they live normal teenage lives, and the PPG's and RRB's are twins! (2 mixed pairings at the beginning ONLY.)
1. Chapter 1

**And, here I am, back with a new fan fiction! This one is gonna be traditional pairings. It was originally gonna be Brickubbles, Blossutch, and Boomercup, and then, BoltXBerry and BrightXBasher, but I had second thoughts. Although, it's Brickubbles and Blossutch AT THE BEGINNING!**

**Also, in Japanese, the last names go before the first names, even if you're introducing yourself. Just a warning, so you don't get confused.**

**But, also, the counterparts are now 'twins'. Also, they don't have powers…**_**for now… **_**;)**

**The names are:**

**BlossomXBrick Laguna, BubblesXBoomer Fiore, ButtercupXButch Morelli, BerryXBasher Castro, and BoltXBright Rivera.**

**Full summary: Professor Utonium and Mojo Jojo were arrested for illegal experimentation. They were taken just two days after the creation of the PPG's and RRB's. The police took the superhuman kids, and stripped them of their powers and memories of their two day birth. Now, with no real memories of their creators and father-figures, and their true siblings, they live normal teenage lives. The reds, blues, greens, purples, and yellows are no longer counterparts. They're 'twins'.**

**Anyway, here are the profiles of my OC's. You don't have to read them, but you could if you want the basic gist of who they are, exactly.**

**Berry Utonium:**

**Age in this fic: 17**

**Powers in general: All the normal ones, except she can sense aura. When she closes her eyes, and concentrates, she can tell just exactly where everyone is. She can also create aqua spheres and use it as both a defensive and offensive move. She can also control people by tapping into their thoughts and move them on her own. She also heals by singing a short melody, with the help of her aura.**

**Personality: Berry is kind of shy, like Bubbles and she's quiet. She has dark brown, curly hair, and royal purple eyes. She loves animals and she's also very stubborn and prideful, like Butch and BC. So, when she knows she's wrong in a situation, it takes her forever to admit it, even to herself. She also has a hard time resisting puppy dog faces. So, it can be hard for her to say "no". She is also very into music. She plays piano, ukulele, and acoustic guitar, and she sings, but she'll never play or sing in front of anyone except for her sisters and Professor Utonium. She has a thing for writing, as well. She writes her own songs sometimes, and other short stories. She's also quite modest.**

**Bright Utonium:**

**Age in this fic: 17**

**Powers in general: All the normal powers, except she has a thing for fire and electricity. She can control it, almost like she's a fire bender. She can use force-fields and she can turn invisible. She can also trick people and fool them with her strategies, making them do what she wants, kind of like Berry's ability.**

**Personality: Bright is pretty much exactly like Bubbles, except she's not shy **_**at all**_**. She's very outgoing, bubbly, and fun. She has golden, straight blonde hair and gold eyes. She's very spontaneous and blunt. Sometimes, too much for her own good. She can't hold a grudge at all and she hates conflict. The only time she'll ever be shy is if she's around a guy she likes, or if she gets embarrassed. She also **_**loves**_** the spotlight. She loves attention and she sometimes gets caught up in it. She has a thing for acting and she wants to be an actress when she's older. She can also write scripts sometimes in her free time.**

**Basher Jojo:**

**Age in this fic: 17**

**Powers in general: All of the standard powers. And pretty much all of the powers that his counterpart has, except he mostly uses instruments to his advantage, as well as his voice and aura. He can also sense it and control people with it. He can also heal people with his aura and musical skills.**

**Personality: Now, of course, like all the male counterparts, they look like their female counterparts. Basher has ear length dark brown hair and dark purple eyes. He's also stubborn and prideful and he can hold a grudge for a very long time. He loves music as well. He plays guitar, both acoustic and electric, piano, key-tar, and the ukulele. He's not exactly shy, but a bit quite, is all. He sometimes gets wrapped up in his daydreams, and loses track of time. When he plays his music, he gets lost in it, and it's like nobody can stop him.**

**Bolt Jojo: **

**Age in this fic: 17**

**Powers in general: All of the standard RRB and PPG powers, and has some of Bright's, as well. He can control fire and electricity and he has a thing for nun chucks. He can also fool people with his strategies. He can control them and trick them into doing what he wants. He can also turn invisible.**

**Personality: Like Bright, Bolt loves the spotlight and attention, especially from girls. He has golden blonde hair that's spiked up in the front and gold eyes. He can pretty much make any bad situation seem good with his sense of humor. He's extremely funny, but he has a tendency to get himself into trouble. And, of course, Brick is always the one to get him out of it.**

"Oh, no. No way in hell am I going to be seen in public looking like that." I said, shaking my head, looking at the skirt with disdain. It was the first day back from Spring Break and my mom was trying to get me into a _skirt_. No way in hell, momma bear.

"Oh, come on, sweetie, you'll look amazing in it! You have the figure for it." My mom insisted. Just then my _least_ favorite person I like to see in the morning comes barging into my room.

"Yeah, c'mon, BC. Maybe if you wear it, you'll finally get the attention from Mitch that you've always wanted." My twin brother teased, while leaning against my doorframe, arms crossed.

I glared at him, but he just grinned in response. "Shut up, Butch. And get out of my room!" I shouted at him, shoving him out the door. I slammed it once he was out, and turned to my mom. I gave her a "you're-next-to-leave," look. She merely disregarded it, and held up a new skirt to my waist. "See, Buttercup? Doesn't it look nice?" She gushed. I just rolled my eyes in response.

"Mom, forget it. There's no way I'm wearing that to school. Besides, if I start changing, I'll be late." I pointed out. Not that I give a shit, but, I mean, _anything_ to get out of the monstrosity my mother calls a skirt.

She heaved a long sigh, and finally gave in. "Alright, fine. Just remember about Mitch." She said the last sentence in a singsong voice.

My face grew hot, surprisingly. "_Mom!_" I shouted, a bit embarrassed. She just giggled like a little girl, and sauntered out of my room. I rolled my eyes for the second time that morning and got my stuff together to leave for school. Once I got downstairs, Butch was waiting for me by the door.

"Hey, BC. Ready for another torturous day at that hell hole people call school?" He grinned. I shook my head slowly and smiled.

"Let's just go before mom tries to get me in a skirt one more time before we leave."

We got out of Butch's car and headed into the building. The second he saw his basketball buddies, he ditched me. Not that I cared. I saw my best friend, Stevie and jogged over to her. Now, I'm not gay or anything, but Stevie is absolutely gorgeous. She has chocolate brown, shoulder-length, curly hair, and hazel eyes. Standing at a slim 5'5, she attracts plenty of attention from guys, but she always turns them down.

She's about as tough as I am, if not tougher. Not that I would ever admit that to anyone, especially her. She's extremely prideful…one of the many things we have in common.

"Hey, BC." She greeted.

"Sup, Steves?" I responded.

"Not much. My morning's been pretty bland." Her voice trailed off, for whatever reason, I don't know. She suddenly grinned, and said: "Oh, _hey Mitch_." She said, crossing her arms and smiling from ear to ear. My eyes grew wide and my face grew hot. I whirled around and saw Mitch standing behind me, smiling. His caramel brown hair was practically sparkling in the sunlight. I forced a nervous grin.

"Hey, Mitch." I said, bumping fists with him. He was obviously oblivious to my red hot face, because he swung an arm around both Stevie and I, making my face redder than it already was, (if that was even possible) as we walked in to school. The warning bell had just rung.

"Well, ladies, what do you say we get this torturous Monday over with, shall we?"

Stevie and I looked at each other, and just rolled our eyes, despite our smiling. As we were walking, I heard the most preppy, most girly, and most _annoying_ girl in all of Townsville High: _Bubbles._ Her curly, blonde hair was bouncing behind her, as she walked with her cheerleading friends into school, hanging off her boyfriend's arm. Her name certainly fits her personality.

She was the head cheerleader, and her boyfriend was the guy everyone least expected to be dating her: Brick, the former captain of the football team. He was actually best friends with my brother, Butch, seeing as he was the captain of the basketball team. But, since football season is over, because it was officially spring, he really doesn't have any other sports to play in school.

He normally comes over to our house to shoot some hoops, or toss around a football with Butch. In the entire school, those two were probably the most athletic guys out of all it. There's just one _very_ obvious difference; Brick was actually _smart._ Unlike my brother, he mostly gets straight A's, while Butch gets D's and F's. No surprise there.

I ignored the annoying sound of Bubbles' high-pitched voice, as we walked into the hell hole people call "school."

_[Bubbles' POV]_

I was in such a good mood today! I was walking into school with my closest friends, and the best boyfriend in _the entire WORLD! _Some of his friends were with us, too.

As we entered the building, I had just remembered something. I squealed, probably popping some eardrums in the process, I'll admit that.

All of my friends flinched, including my boyfriend, Brick.

"Ouch! What the hell, Bubbles? Are you trying to pop our eardrums?!" My best friend and second-in-command, Princess said.

"Seriously, babe." Brick agreed. I smiled sheepishly at all of them.

"Sorry…but, I just remembered something!" I apologized, but quickly recovered quickly. My red-clad boyfriend raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah? And, what's that?" He said. I smiled at all of them again.

"We have two new students coming today! Ooooh, I can't wait to meet them!" I said, jumping up and down.

"Really?!" Another one of my friends, Rosie spoke up. I just nodded at her. "Oh, yeah, I remember now! You told me about that a while ago." Princess said.

Brick nodded his head. "Yeah, I heard they were twins."

Rosie groaned playfully. "Ugh. Just what we need, another set of twins in this school." She joked, smiling. Brick and I glared at her playfully. Then an idea crossed my mind as I saw a certain blue-eyed blonde not too far off behind her. I smiled, rather devilishly at her. She furrowed her eyebrows together, obviously confused as to what might have caused my sudden change of expression.

"Hey, _BOOMER!"_ I shouted at him, waving him over. Rosie's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed. He smiled and jogged over. But, not before saying bye to his friends first.

"Bubs, Princess, Brick." He greeted us in turn. He did one of those bro-hugs, or whatever with Brick and bumped fists with him. He looked at Rosie, who was nervously twirling her strawberry blonde hair around her right index finger and smiled at her.

"Rosie." It was like his whole body was smiling at her. Eyes warm, he made eye contact with her.

"Uh..h-hi…Boomer." She said quietly, lightly biting her lip. She was smiling, and her face was a rosy-pink color. Hehe…see what I did there? Rosy-pink…Rosie…

I rolled my eyes, and broke up their little moment. I smiled and said: "Anyway! Did you hear the news, bro?" I asked him. It took him a while to avert his eyes to me, but he did it. He scrunched up his eyebrows, quizzically.

"What news?" He asked. Brick answered before I could.

"There's supposed to be two new students coming today."

"Possibly twins." Princess said. He nodded. "Cool. What do you think they'll be? Boys or girls? Maybe both?"

"Oooo, I hope they're girls!" I said.

"Well, _I'm_ hoping for some guys. There aren't enough cute ones at this school." She muttered that last part. Boomer and Brick both glared at her, and she smiled sheepishly in response. I giggled at the sight.

Brick then looked at me.

"What's got you all giggly?" He asked, narrowing his eyes a little, and smiling. I shook my head. "Nothin'." I lied, still grinning. He rolled his eyes playfully.

Just then, Brick's twin sister, Blossom walked over. I'm not that close to her, but we get along pretty well. "Hey, Brick, have you seen Melissa? We have to go over our routines for the talent show, and then we're going to study." She said. Brick just shook his head "no".

"Sorry, Bloss." She sighed in response.

"It's okay. I'll find her myself." She looked at me, and gave a small wave and smiled kindly.

"Hi, Bubbles. How've you been? We haven't talked in a while." I smiled back, and said, cheerfully:

"I've been good. Hey, have you heard there's going to be two new students? I heard they're twins?"

She raised her eyebrows and shook her head. "No, I haven't. I can't wait to meet them."

"Me neither! I hope they're girls! I love making new friends!" I said, smiling. She smiled back, and beside me, Brick chuckled.

"Of course, whoever they are, I'm sure they'll love to be friends with you." He said, giving my forehead a peck. I giggled and he smiled. Nearby, Boomer fake gaged, and a punched him in his arm, but he just laughed and rubbed it. Princess, Blossom, and Rosie all laughed. Soon, we were all laughing, and we had barely noticed the late bell ringing.

_[Berry's POV]_

I was walking through the halls alone, when I heard the late bell ring. _Shit!_ I started running, kind of scared, because my twin brother, Basher had gone a separate way than me. We only had 4 classes together. Technically 3, because lunch isn't really considered a class.

His first class was Algebra 2 and mine was AP English. Both in completely different wings of the school, not to mention on different _floors_ of the school.

When I had finally reached my class on the first floor, on the opposite side of the school, I walked in to find everybody already there. I felt about 20 pairs of eyes on me, and I suddenly felt very self-conscious. The teacher, who I assumed was Mrs. Brown, going by the name on my schedule, looked up from the book she held in her hands, and eyed me disappointingly.

I smiled nervously, and gave a small wave. She looked at me through her glasses; they were perched at the tip of her nose.

"Ms. Castro. Nice of you to join us today." She said. My mouth suddenly felt very dry, as I tried to defend myself.

"Uh…sorry I was late. I just, um…got lost on my way here. I'm sorry." I said, apologizing. I subconsciously tucked one of my curls behind my left ear.

Mrs. Brown sighed and shook her head slightly. "That's okay. You're new, and without an escort. I don't blame you. Just try to be on time tomorrow, okay?"

I nodded my head. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Now, why don't you take a seat at that empty desk?" She said, pointing to an open desk behind some blonde haired guy.

"Kay." I said, taking my seat.

I sat down and put my shoulder bag on the floor. I took out a notebook and started doodling in it. I wasn't even paying attention to the book everyone else was reading.

At the end of the chapter, we had 10 minutes left to do whatever we wanted. I was about to get up and go ask Mrs. Brown something, when the guy in front of me turned around and started talking to me.

He smiled flirtatiously at me, and I raised an eyebrow. "Hey. I never got your name."

"Um…I'm Berry," I answered." You?" I asked him, raising both of my eyebrows. "Bolt." He said, holding out his hand. I took his in mine and shook it. I narrowed my eyes and smiled.

"Wow…what in world we're our parents thinking?" I said, jokingly. He laughed, and shook his head.

"I have no idea." He agreed. "Seriously, we have some weird names." I said. He smiled and nodded his head. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, my sister's name is Bright." I smiled back at him. "Hey, if it makes _you_ feel any better, my brother's name is Basher."

He just chuckled and I was called up to Mrs. Brown's desk.

I couldn't believe it. I had _10 chapters_ to catch up on. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love reading, but this book was _extremely_ boring; To Kill a Mocking Bird! Ugh.

Jeez…oh, well. It's not like I can help it. I was trying to find my way to my next class, when some blonde girl came up to me.

"Hi! I saw you talking to my idiot brother earlier." I said. I narrowed my eyes and scrunched up my eyebrows in confusion.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Bolt. He's my brother."

I made an "o" shape with my mouth, and looked straight ahead. I saw her nod at the corner of my eye.

"So, anyway, my name is Bright." She introduced herself.

I nodded. "I know. He mentioned you to me." I said, smiling. "Oh. Alright, then. So what's your name?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

I looked at her. "Berry." I said, shaking her hand. "Wow. What the hell were our parents thinking?" She said, and I laughed. "That's exactly what I said to your brother!" She laughed with me, as we walked down the corridor.

"So, can I see your schedule?" She asked, holding out her hand, expectantly. I nodded and gave it to her.

She looked over it and smiled. "Cool! We have 3 total classes together. Including lunch." I smiled. "Awesome!"

"One of those classes just so happens to be next: AP History." She said, giving me back my schedule. "Cool." I said, still smiling.

We spent the rest of the walk to our class talking and getting to know each other. We even told one another a little bit about our brothers. Turns out, she's a twin, too. She also told me that we have three other boy/girl twins in our school, and three sets of girl/girl twins. We even have one set of boy/boy twins! It was completely overwhelming about how many sets of twins were in the school.

We swapped numbers as we entered AP History. I was really glad I made a new friend.

_[Basher's POV]_

When I got to first period, my teacher started interrogating me like he was a policeman and I was a victim in a murder case. Seriously he started grilling me and asking me why I was late. I mean, c'mon, can't a new guy be late to class without his teacher asking all these questions? No? Okay, well…too bad, then.

Anyway, I sat down at the desk that he said to, and, I'll admit, I wasn't paying attention at all. I was tired as fuck and I was too distracted by some annoying girl, who was trying to get my attention. Seriously, she was starting to get on my nerves. Just by taking one look at her, I could tell that she was a total bitch and a whore. Yeah, I know, I shouldn't be judging her, but seriously, if you _saw_ this girl, you would agree with me.

She was wearing a halter top that stopped just shy of her belly button, and a white mini skirt and flip flops. It was barley spring, but it was already 75 degrees in Townsville, California. This whole town is completely different from NYC, where my sister and I came from. Over there, it'd still be freezing cold, strangely enough.

At some point in the middle of my daydreaming, I actually managed to snap out of it, and listen to what the teacher was saying. He told us that we would be in groups for some webquest think or whatever. He chose both the teams, _and _ the webquest that we got. He also said that whichever group I was in, I would have to introduce myself and all that other shit. I got paired up with some guy with black hair, an Asian girl, and that _annoying_ girl who kept looking at me all throughout the beginning of the class.

"Hi!" The Asian girl said. I nodded in her direction as a response.

I ignored the blonde's sultry looks at me, and turned my attention to the guy with black hair.

"Hey." I said to him. He said hey back.

"So, tell us about yourself, man." He said to me. Then the blonde, annoying girl spoke up.

"Yeah, like your name." She said, biting her lip, as if that's supposed to be a good attempt at flirting. I narrowed my eyes at her, slightly.

"Why don't you guys tell me your names first?" I said, turning away from her.

The other girl spoke up first. "Well, I'm Akiyama Hikari." She said. The minute I heard her name, I knew she was Japanese.

"So, you're Japanese," I said. When she nodded, I gave a half smile. "Cool." I looked at the guy, expectantly.

"The name's Butch." He said, and we fist bumped. I smiled. _I like this guy already. _I thought to myself.

Oh, God…the whore! "And _I'm_ Sabine." She said, winking at me. I stifled a gag, and the guy named Butch snickered. Sabine glared at him and I tried not to smile.

The whole of first period was spent by Butch, Akiyama-san and me just joking around, and Sabine trying to join in. She just kept flirting with me! Seriously, this chick won't take a hint! I mean, I'm flattered but…c'mon! Butch had no problem with teasing me about it… Anyway, after the period ended, we turned in our webquest (surprisingly, we actually got stuff done) and we walked out.

I was actually having a good day so far. I walked to my next class with Butch, since we had the same class together. Maybe I'll actually start to like it here…

**So, there you have it! I'm gonna be working on my Japanese stuff, so I know more about it. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter! I'll get started on chapter 2 ASAP. R&R, please. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two of My Forged Life! I didn't get nearly as much reviews as I would have liked, but whatever. Sorry I've been taking a while, but don't forget that I'm not only working on this, but also EFTC. And more writer's block…But, now that I'm on Summer break, I'll have plenty more time. (:**

**You know the disclaimer.**

_[Berry's POV]_

I was woken up by the shrill sound of the alarm on my nightstand. I groaned, and slammed my hand down on the shrieking device. I forced myself out of bed and trudged over to my large walk-in closet. It was only the second week back from Spring Break, and also the second week my brother and I have been here in Townsville. I swung open my closet door and rummaged through my clothes. Since it was a Monday, I wanted to look at least half-way decent. Maybe more, I guess.

I settled on a pink and purple sleeveless ombre top with a polo collar and buttons down the front. The pink was on top, purple on the bottom; it was also slightly see-through, so I put on a white cotton cami underneath it. Since it was extremely hot (80 degrees to be exact), I put on my favorite dark-wash, low-rise short shorts from Abercrombie&Fitch. I grabbed my black and white high-top Converse from the floor and put them beside my bed to wear later.

I closed my closet door and walked to my vanity. I grabbed the black bedazzled bow necklace I set out the night before and put it on. It was long, falling just below my breast bone. I really didn't feel like doing anything to my hair, so I let it fall natural down my shoulders and back. I put on some silver eye shadow, and black eyeliner and mascara. After I was done, I grabbed my shoes, and walked downstairs. I saw Basher already sitting on a stool at the island, eating a bacon and cheese omelet. (Courtesy of my mother, I assure you.)

"Hey, mom." I greeted her kissing her cheek. She smiled and kissed me back. "Good morning, sweetie. You look so cute!" She complimented. I grinned back at her. "Thanks." She nodded. She handed me a plate with the same breakfast my brother was eating, and I smiled at how good it smelled. I sat down next to Basher and started eating. As I was devouring my omelet, a question crossed my mind.

"Hey, where's dad?" I asked. My mother sighed, while Basher just scoffed. My mom gave him a stern look, and he raised his hands in surrender. I scrunched up my eyebrows in confusion. Then I sighed, as I remembered why he was gone. "He's traveling again, isn't it?" My mom nodded and I suppressed a groan. My father was a defense attorney, but he travels _a lot_. He says he's "making money for the family and the people he works for," and "upholding the law by defending the innocent," which is the line he's been giving my brother and I for every missed birthday, school event, and holiday for as long as I can remember.

I barley ever get to talk to him. Seriously, sometimes I feel like the crew from CNN and other random strangers get to do that more than I do. I hate saying that (even though it's true), but he's really the only other person I can open up to besides my brother. And, sometimes I can't even count on _him_ for that!

But, before I could start anymore negative thoughts, I heard loud barking noises behind me. I scrunched up my eyebrows and turned around. I smiled when I saw the little furball. Basher's German Shepard puppy, Zero was sitting on the floor, begging for food. I rolled my eyes but smiled and gave him a piece of my omelet. When I turned around, my mom was giving me a stern look. I flinched and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. He was too cute to resist!" I said. She rolled her eyes. "Oh, and next you'll be giving Winter table food?" She shot back, raising an eyebrow. Winter was my female Siberian Husky puppy. "Pshh, whatever." I joked. My mom just smiled and rolled her eyes again.

* * *

Basher and I pulled up to the school parking lot in his car and got out. He locked it behind him and we went our separate ways into the school. I jogged over to Bright who was talking to some other girls who I didn't know, while Basher went over to the jocks. Actually kind of weird for him…oh, well, whatever. I guess he's finally starting to widen his horizons.

Anyway, so Bright and I talked while we waited for the bell to ring. About five minutes later, we heard it go off and we started walking to our first class. When we got there, we sat in our seats and waiting for the teacher to get her. While waiting, Bolt turned around in his seat and started striking up a conversation. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

He gave me a once over before speaking. "Good morning. You look good today." I tried ignoring the weird feeling in my stomach he gave me when he talked to me like that.

"Thanks. And, good morning to you too." I said, grinning slightly.

"How was your weekend?" He asked me.

"Pretty good. I mean, my dad is travelling again, and he didn't even bother to tell me about it. No one else told me, either. I mean, even my _brother_ knew!" I explained, feeling a bit indignant. Bolt knew all about my father and how he's always out of town. I told him about three days ago. He sighed and looked at me sympathetically.

"I'm sorry about that." He said, and I shook my head.

"Don't be. I'm used to it by now." I replied, and gave him a fake, weak smile. He sighed again and turned back to the front of the room.

* * *

After first period was over, Bright and I began walking to our next class. She turned to me and could probably see the look of sadness on my face. She sighed, and I felt her looking at me but I kept my gaze forward.

"It's your dad again, isn't it?" She asked, as if she expected this to happen. I inwardly groaned irritably and nodded.

"Yes. He's off on a trip again, and he didn't even bother to tell me." I complained. Bright sighed and put her left arm around my shoulders but said nothing.

* * *

**Scene: The lunch room**

While Bright and I were entering the Commons, she bumped into a brunette I've never seen before. They both scowled at each other while I raised an eyebrow in confusion. When we got to our table with our friends already there, I asked Bright was that was all about. The girl's name was Buttercup and apparently, her and Bright hate each other. Bright said that she and her have a rivalry going back to 7th grade. She never really told me the whole story, and I never tried to pry it out of her, because whenever she tries to explain, she ends up breaking anything that's in her hand at the time (If there's anything at all, that is).

"So, what exactly started this?" I asked her. She sighed and shook her head.

"I honestly don't even remember, but neither of us is going to get over it any time soon, as you can already plainly see!" She replied and I gave her a "what the hell?" look. She raised her hands in defense, and I rolled my eyes in response.

"Hey, at least they didn't try to kill each other. That's a first." My friend, Vanessa sounded from across the table. I just rolled my eyes good-naturedly and started eating my lunch.

Beside me, I heard Bright scoff. "I never actually try to kill her…" She muttered. Vanessa rolled her eyes, and I tried to suppress a laugh.

* * *

The rest of the day dragged on, mostly because I was complaining inside my head why my dad wouldn't tell me he had left on a business trip. I'm usually the _first_ person he tells! I mean, I'm just going to go right out and say it: _I'm a total daddy's girl._ He's my best friend; I've always gone to him with anything. And, now to think he couldn't even take time out of his busy schedule to tell me he'd left actually really hurts.

I sighed, trying to forget about it. Complaining won't help except put me in a foul mood. I continued to trudge on out to my brother's car and found him already there, leaning on the hood, as if he was waiting for me. I nodded to him and opened the door to the passenger side. I put my bag on the floor and looked out the window as he hopped in and started the car. I think along the way home, he noticed something was wrong with me, because when we were at a red light, he immediately looked over to me and got straight to the point.

"Alright, what's wrong with you?" He asked in a stern tone. I looked over to him, kind of surprised and I blinked.

"Um…n-nothing." I lied.

Basher rolled his eyes at me. "That's bullshit, and you and I both know that."

I sighed at him and looked away. "It's just…why didn't dad tell me he was going on a business trip?" I mumbled in a meek voice. I heard Basher groan and I squeezed my eyes shut.

"_That's_ what this is about!? Good Lord, I thought something way worse was going on!" My eyes snapped open and I furrowed my eyebrows as I looked at him.

"Well, what the hell did you _think_ was going on?" I demanded.

"Uhhh…nothing…" He said and I raised one eyebrow, but didn't ask any more questions.

I exhaled awkwardly and looked straight ahead. "But, seriously…he usually tells me this sort of stuff…what makes this time any different? It's been bugging me."

Out of my peripheral vision, I saw Basher lean back in his chair and heard him sigh. "I honestly don't know. But, if you're thinking he told me personally, you're wrong…mom did. He only told mom and I have no idea why." He explained.

"Do…do you think maybe I'm making too big a deal out of this?" I asked him quietly. I saw him shake his head in the corner of my eye.

"No…it's been bugging me too." He said. I inwardly sighed in relief, glad that I wasn't the only one.

"Well, it's not gonna do us any good if we just worry about it. We should ask mom what she thinks." Then, as if on cue, the light turned green and we took off.

* * *

**Sorry it's short, but I didn't know how to end it. I have a little snippet in my mind of what I want to happen to two characters in the next chapter in my mind. Let's just hope I don't forget it…**

**R&R, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, hello, readers! ^^ Having a good summer? I am. Hope you enjoy this chapter. (:**

**Me: Butch, do the disclaimer.**

**Butch: What? You can't make me-**

**Me: **_**Now.**_

**Butch: *sighs* Fine, fine. Angel does not own anything except the story and her OC's…happy?**

**Me: *smiles* Very.**

**Oh, and just a quick reminder, that it's only mixed pairing AT THE BEGINNING. So if you hate mixed pairings, please just bear with me for a little while longer. Not trying to give away too many spoilers, but it won't be long before more exciting stuff starts happening.**

* * *

_Goddammit, hurry up and let class end already!_ I thought in my head. I fidgeted with my platinum blonde hair and tapped my heel on the floor, anticipating the end of the day. Considering it was only Tuesday, I was eager for the weekend to come already.

**RIIIIING!**

_Finally!_ I jumped out of my seat and quickly grabbed my bag. I hurried out of the door, almost running.

"Jeez, Bright, in a hurry, much?" Bolt remarked and I rolled my eyes in response.

"Well, _duh. _Tuesday's are sooooo boring." I complained as I started walking to the front doors of the school. I heard Bolt chuckle as he walked beside me.

"Every day of a school week is boring, sis."

"Yeah, I know." I rolled my eyes good-naturedly and continued to walk to Bolt's car with him.

* * *

As we were driving, it started to pour down rain, and some thunder followed it. Thank God we both have a remote to the garage door, so we don't have to run to the porch, trying not to get soaked.

When we got home, Bolt immediately hurried to the kitchen. More like the fridge, to be exact. I laughed as I watched him rummage through it.

"Hungry, much?" I said, tilting my head to one side and crossing my arms. I was obviously mocking what my brother had said to me earlier, if you couldn't tell.

"Obviously. I didn't think it was possible, but the school food is getting worse and worse by each passing day!" My twin complained. I just rolled my eyes again, but smiled.

I walked out of the kitchen and ran up the stairs to put my bag in my room. I opened the door, and threw it on the bean bag chair. I looked around my room, taking in the light lemon-ish walls and the large queen bed with a yellow duvet.

I sighed randomly and walked out of my room, closing the door behind me. I walked down the steps, just realizing something: my parents weren't home. I furrowed my eyebrows and walked back into the kitchen, where my brother sat at the island with some Chobani Greek yogurt.

"Hey, those are mine!" I exclaimed, pointing to the container. I narrowed my eyes at Bolt angrily, while he just shrugged.

"Sorry." I just rolled my eyes at him. _He's so not sorry…_

"Anyway, have you noticed that mom and dad aren't home?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He scrunched his and looked out into the family room.

"Oh, yeah…I wonder where they could be." I shrugged my shoulders in response. Deciding not to give it a second thought, I walked into the family room and plopped down on the black leather couch. After I did, I noticed a note on the table and picked it up; it was from my mom.

I unfolded it and started reading.

_Dear Bright and Bolt,_

_Sorry your father and I aren't home, but I went to go grocery shopping, and your father said he's being held up at work. See you soon._

_Love,_

_Mom_

I sighed and put the note back on the glass coffee table. "Hey, Bolt!" I called to my brother, who was still in the kitchen.

"Yo." He said, walking into the family room. He wasn't holding the yogurt anymore, so I assumed he was done with it….._my_ yogurt... I thought bitterly.

"Mom left a note. She said she went grocery shopping, and that dad was being held up at work." I explained. He made an 'O' shape with his mouth and disappeared upstairs. I turned to the TV afterwards and flicked it on. I surfed through the channels with the remote, when something caught my eye.

Some news lady was doing a story on Professor Utonium and Mojo Jojo. I furrowed my eyebrows and set the remote down next to me.

"_Hello, my name is Mary Sands, and today I am doing a cover story on Professor Utonium and Mojo Jojo, the scientists. I'm sure most of you already know who they are._

Well, that's true. Even Bolt and I have heard of them. I guess they were arrested for doing some illegal experimentation or whatever.

"_As you all know, seventeen years ago, when the two scientists were arrested, and gave their testimonies, they were still both found guilty._

I scrunched up my eyebrows and paused the TV.

"Bolt, come down here! You should see this news story, it's pretty interesting!" I called to my brother.

I heard him groan. "No way! If it's news, it _has_ to be boring!" I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"There's a hot girl covering it!" I said, smirking. Not even two seconds after I said that, my brother came rushing down the stairs.

I just laughed and rolled my eyes again. He sat down next to me, making sure not to sit on the remote.

Bolt whistled, and I raised an eyebrow. "Whoa, she _is_ hot."

"Yeah, yeah, now just watch." I unpaused the TV and set the remote in my lap.

"_In their testimonies, Professor Utonium and Mojo Jojo both stated that they were partners in their work. They said that despite Mojo being a freakish monkey, they still worked it out. Utonium may have gotten away with his experimentation on Mojo, but not this time with the girls._

_And, I'm sure, since it's been seventeen years already, that most of you have probably forgotten all of the superhuman kids' names. Well, I'm happy to tell you that they have finally been recovered from some old records on the two crazy scientists."_

I raised an eyebrow when she said "crazy scientists." Okay, sure, they're ideas were kind of farfetched, but at least they actually managed to create something! The whole talking monkey thing still kind of creeps me out though…

Mary opened an envelope, but just as she started to read off the names, the TV started to break up, and we couldn't understand her. Then the power in general just shut off altogether!

"Dammit! Stupid thunder storm…" Bolt muttered, and I nodded my head in agreement. I set the remote on the coffee table, using the flashlight on my iPhone to see better.

"Jeez, it's just like some stupid drama show ending in a cliff hanger…like, Pretty Little Liars or something." Bolt complained and I gasped with indignation.

"Hey! Pretty Little Liars is _not_ stupid!" I said defensively and Bolt just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, okay, whatever you say." He muttered. I rolled my eyes back at him, and let me tell you…at that moment, I _literally_ jumped off of the couch, and landed on the coffee table, screaming like bloody murder.

I heard Bolt start to scream shortly after I did…I guess I scared him. Whoops.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" He shouted at me.

"S-s-something j-j-just t-t-t-touched my hand!" I stammered loudly. My heart was beating a mile a minute, and I was shaking, causing the glass coffee table to do the same.

I heard Bolt breathing hard as he probed the couch for anything that might have caused my outburst. He finally just gave up…until we _both_ heard something.

"Shh! Did you hear that?" I whispered, cupping my hand over my ear. I was too scared to use the flashlight on my phone…I'm a wimp, okay?!

"Meaow!" The second I heard the noise, I felt like an idiot. I pointed the phone flashlight at the couch, and saw my cat. She was a pretty silver tabby with blue eyes.

Bolt glared at me and I smiled sheepishly in response.

"It was _SILVER?!_" He shouted. Yes, Silver was her name. I know very original, right?

I sighed loudly and slowly got off of the coffee table. "Well, hey, it's not like I could _see_ her before! I mean, for all we know, it could've been a ghost coming to eat my soul!" Bolt gave me an "are you fucking kidding me" look and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, sor-ee…." I muttered and sat back down on the couch as Silver hopped onto my lap. At the same moment Bolt sat back down, _his_ cat, Storm jumped onto the arm of the couch on his side. He was a smoky gray with amber eyes.

"Oh, so, _now_ you're not gonna get scared?" He said, sarcasm very evident in his voice.

I rolled my eyes at him again. "Shut up." I snapped.

* * *

**Five minutes prior, at the Laguna household.**

"Brick, can you three keep it down over there?! Melissa and I are trying to study!" Blossom shouted at her twin brother from over the loud racket of video games him and his friends were playing.

"Whatever, Bloss. You knew we were going to be playing the xbox, yet you _still_ chose to stay down here." He replied, although he was completely engrossed in The Last of Us.

"Yeah, relax, babe." Butch called over to his girlfriend, and Boomer and Brick just chuckled.

"Dude, the last thing you wanna do is tell my sister to relax." He said and grinned, while the ebony-haired teenager smirked.

Blossom ignored them and turned her attention to Boomer. "Boomer, where's your sister?"

"Uhh, I think she and Rosie are at Princess's house." He called, just loud enough for the pink-clad girl to hear over the sound of kicking, punching, and killing.

Said girl tried to stifle a groan of frustration as she turned to her friend: "C'mon, let's go to my room, we'll-"

Then she was cut off; by a blackout. All five teenagers had completely different reactions. Melissa and Boomer screamed for like, three seconds, Butch cursed at the storm because the video game shut off, and the red-headed twins tried to calm all of them down.

"Guys, it's not that big of a deal. Boomer, Melissa, it's just a blackout, and Butch, there's nothing we can do about the video game, so _suck it up!" _Brick shouted at the three of them.

"Brick is right, we'll just have to hang out and calm down until the power comes back on." Blossom agreed, and Brick nodded.

Boomer and Butch sighed and flopped down on the couch, while Brick focused on unplugging all the electronics, just in case.

"Blossom, let's go. We still need to study for this history final." Melissa commented and Blossom nodded her head in agreement.

Then, the two girls went upstairs, while the boys stayed downstairs. Boomer sighed and sat down on the couch. "Well, now what?"

Butch then smirked and picked up his phone. He saw the confused looks of his friends, and said five simple words:

"Up for some prank calling?"

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the Morbucks household.**

"OW! Fuck!" Rosie cried out as she stubbed her toe on the leg of the coffee table. "Ugh, I swear, this blackout will leave me with _so_ many bruises." She complained.

"Watch the foul language!" Bubbles scolded, and Rosie just rolled her eyes, grateful that she couldn't see it; courtesy of the blackout, of course.

"Girls, that's enough." Princess' voice sounded as she emerged from the kitchen.

The brunette had lit some candles throughout the house to help them see more. "This is just a minor setback. Nothing major." She shrugged and plopped down on the couch. Her friends sighed and sat down on either side of her.

Princess' cat, Sapphire climbed onto her lap and curled up to go to sleep.

"Well…what do we do now?" Rosie asked. Bubbles was about to suggest something when her phone rang. Her eyebrows scrunched together when she saw that is was an unknown number. She picked it up and put in on speaker. "Hello?"

"Yes, hello there!" A man greeted with a…kind of weird voice.

"This is Radio Disney, and we're giving you a chance to win three One Direction tickets to see them live at the stadium in Townsville, California! You just have to take this very quick survey to win! Are you ready to start?"

Bubbles gasped as her eyes widened. All three girls squealed in happiness. "Ohmygosh, _no way!"_ Princess shouted, jumping up, disrupting Sapphire's slumber in the process.

"Yes, yes, what's the first question?" Bubbles asked eagerly, but stopped short when she saw that…the man had hung up!

She gaped at her iPhone's screen. "What in the world just happened…?" She asked, both disappointed and confused.

* * *

**Back with Brick, Butch, and Boomer.**

The three teenage boys were gripping their stomachs and laughing so hard, they almost couldn't breathe.

"Oh, my god, that was hilarious!" Boomer said.

"Ohmygosh, _no way!_" Butch cackled as he mocked Princess' squeal. Butch and Boomer leaned on each other for support as they laughed.

Brick could barely even talk, he was laughing so hard. He had to admit though; he _did_ kind of feel bad for pranking his girlfriend like that. He pushed the thought away.

After about five or so minutes, the guys stopped laughing, and Brick spoke up. "Alright, now-"The redhead was cut off when suddenly the room got lighter, and they didn't need a flashlight; the power had come back on.

Beside Boomer, their green-clad friend sighed. "Well, that was a bust."

"What were you tryna do, prank _your _sister?" Boomer laughed. He stopped when Butch nodded.

"Actually, yes." He said and Boomer raised his eyebrows.

On the chair nearby in the family room, Brick rolled his eyes. "Never mind that. Let's just focus on getting everything plugged in again. I assume you two want to continue with The Last of Us?" Brick suggested, quirking an eyebrow.

Both Boomer and Butch looked at each other in a side glance and smirked. "Yes!" Brick smiled at that, and soon all three teenagers were walking around the family room, plugging in every cord that was out.

* * *

**The next day, five minutes after school ended.**

"Look, I already said I'm sorry!" Brick pleaded to his pouting girlfriend. He had told her earlier today that it was him who was prank calling. He looked at her expression, and found it hard to keep a straight face; it was just too cute!

Soon, Bubbles caved, because in all honestly, she really wasn't that mad. She smiled her usual, bright and cheerful smile and gave Brick a peck on the lips. "I forgive you." He smiled and kissed her back just as light.

"Yeah, yeah, you made up, great, _whatever_, now no more PDA!" Rosie complained from behind the couple, and Brick's friend's nodded their heads in agreement.

From across the hall, only five feet over, Princess was glaring at Bubbles. Her arms were crossed, and she was leaning against a random locker. Soon, the blonde had noticed her friend and she furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion.

"Princess…why are you glaring at me like that?" When Princess had realized she'd been caught, she lessened the intensity of her glare, but just by a little.

"Oh…nothing, never mind. Forget it." She replied, a little quietly. Bubbles shook it off as nothing and nodded.

"Well…alright!" She said cheerfully. Behind Brick, Butch sighed.

"Dude, let's go. School ended five minutes ago, and it goes against _all_ my logic in staying here."

"Oh, and what logic is that? That you're an idiot?" Buttercup shot at her brother, and he glared back. He was about to retort, when Stevie spoke up. "Alright, that's enough! BC, let's just go back to your house, okay?"

Buttercup sighed. "Fine." Then, without another word, the two best friends left.

Blossom looked to her brother, his girlfriend, and her boyfriend. "I think it's time we left too." She said and the other three nodded. Butch swung his arm around Blossom's shoulders, and Brick did the same with Bubbles.

Then, together all four teenagers walked out of school to go to Brick and Blossom's house.

"Guess that just leaves us two." Rosie said to Princess and the brunette nodded. They were the last ones to leave the hall as they walked to the parking lot and drove to Rosie's house in her car.

* * *

**There. Done. I didn't add Berry and Basher just because I didn't know how to and what to make them do. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this. (: See you next time. R&R please!**


End file.
